Ochako Uraraka
|-|School Uniform= ] |-|Hero Costume= ] |-|Gym Costume= Personal Characteristics Name: Ochako Uraraka, "Uravity" (Hero Name) Origin: '''My Hero Academia '''Gender: Female Age: 15 (Chapter 3 - at least 242), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: Weight: Allies: Enemies: Description: Other students have described Ochaco as "the most laid back girl" among her class, being very bubbly and kind of an airhead at times. She is often incredibly blunt without being aware of it. Similar to Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco's reactions tend to be exaggerated and humorous: She often becomes amused at certain personality traits and quirks others exhibit, bursting into laughter at times, which she tries to suppress. Summary Ochako Uraraka (麗日お茶子 Uraraka Ochako) is a member of Class 1-A and a hero-in-training under the name, Uravity. Cheerful, outgoing, and lively, she is nevertheless determined to become a great hero to support her family, who have fallen on hard times due to the economic turmoil caused by the discovery of Quirks. Mentality Intelligence: Ochako is a lively and energetic young girl who is known to work well with others. Although her grades are not particularly great, her creative use of her Quirk allowed her to score third place in U.A.'s rigorous Entrance Exam and tenth place during Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test, showing great mastery of her Quirk and its applications. Her determination and optimistic outlook allow her to make decisions on the fly and come up with complex strategies with only minimal assistance, nearly getting the drop on Bakugou during their battle. In addition, her training with the hero Gunhead has given her valuable martial arts training, allowing her to subdue her foes with any number of grappling, take down, and throwing maneuvers, which proved invaluable during her sparring session with Thirteen, a powerful hero with a Black Hole Quirk. Morality: Kind Orderly Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Objectives: Become a Hero and help your family. Tastes: *Ochaco has a love interest in Izuku Midoriya. Powers and Stats Tier: High D/2 | Low D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravity to make things float/weightless through touch and can turn it off by putting her fingers together to release) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Should be comparable to Shinsou), Building level with Zero Gravity (Destroyed several Villain Bots, given that she gathered 28 points during U.A.'s Entrace Exam. Quickly and easily took down a Villain with a Gigantification Quirk that allowed him to level apartment complexes) Durability: Small Building level (Should be comparable to Tokoyami. Endured several consecutive attacks by Katsuki Bakugou). Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Should be comparable to Shinsou, Asui and Ashido. Can somewhat keep up with Bakugou. Kept up with a casual Toga. Restrained a held back Thirteen before she could react) Lifting Strength: Peak Human physically, Super-Human with Zero Gravity (Can lift up to three tons with her Quirk) Stamina: High (Managed to have enough energy to save Izuku from a fall after she was nearly crushed by rubble. Endured repeated explosions from Bakugou during their battle. Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts) Range: Standard melee range Weaknesses: If Ochako uses her Quirk too much, hits her weight limit, or is forced to use it on herself, she'll be overcome by nausea. Ochako must also make physical contact with her desired object in order to make it float. Arsenal Standard Equipment: Her Hero Costume, which is designed to suppress nausea and eliminate the shock caused by falling from great heights. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zero Gravity: Ochako's Quirk allows her to manipulate the gravity around an object to make it weightless or float. She can use this for a variety of purposes, lightening loads, allowing her to take advantage of surrounding objects as weapons, and making others float to render them incapable of reaching others. However, she has a weight limit of three tons, and she'll succumb to nausea if she goes over that. In addition, she'll also suffer from nausea if she uses it on herself for any extended period of time or if she floats a great number of objects at once or in rapid succession. *'Home Run Comet:' An attack she improvised during the Hero vs. Villains exercise, Uraraka grabs a fallen stone pillar and uses it to bat rubble towards her opponents at high speeds. Note: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Games Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Martial Artists Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier D/2 Category:Tier D/1